


Finding you

by AllenWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boy x Boy (duhh), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Thank you~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenWalker/pseuds/AllenWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is lost and finds Lavi, who is bored (luckily). Small fluff fanfiction~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!  
> I'm kind of new to writing fanfictions, and it may be boring.. But please rate and comment!

It was a peaceful day. Much to a certain boy's liking. That boy was Allen Walker. He wandered around the Order, looking for a certain person. Even though Allen had been in the order for a long time, he was lost once again. "Hello! Is anybody here? Please answer!" He called out when he was nearing the archive.

The person he was searching for sat right there, looking up from the book he was reading. "Lavi!" Allen said happily and walked towards the redhead. "Lost again, are ya?" Lavi said as Allen just laughed with a small nod. "You know me too well." The smaller boy then sat next to him happily. "What are you reading?" He said as he watched the book in Lavi's hands curiously. "Nothing important. I was just bored until you came~" He said as he quickly put the book away. That made Allen chuckle. He moved in Lavi's lap, laying his head on Lavi's chest. Lavi played with his hair lovingly, which Allen seemed to enjoy.

The whitehaired exorcist then looked up at him and leaned closer. Lavi didn't seem to disapprove at all, getting the hint. 

Allen slowly closed the gap between their lips, kissing him softly. It didn't take long before Lavi kissed him back possessively. Allen then pulled back. "I love you, Lavi~". The other teen smirked and pecked Allen's cheek. "I love you too, little airhead." Lavi then moved in for another kiss, but this time, he deepens it quickly. Allen was slightly taken back and makes a soft, satisfied noise. 

The older male brushes his tongue past Allen's soft lips, which made Allen open his mouth instinctively. Lavi carefully moved his tongue inside Allen's mouth. Allen moaned softly, and holds onto Lavi. 

After continuing for some time, Lavi pulled back contently.

"That was amazing.." Allen whispered as he looked up at Lavi. "I've really found the one for me." Lavi smirked at that. "Seems like you didn't get lost while finding me then." Allen smiled and pecks Lavi's cheek. "Idiot."


End file.
